Never Alone
by Hubert24601
Summary: Synopsis: Rose recalls a song and it reminds her of the Doctor. Post Doomsday. Need I say it? COMPLETE


_**Never Alone**_

**_Synopsis: Rose recalls a song, it reminds her of the Doctor (naturally) and she's having trouble coping. Poor Rose. Post Doomsday._**

**_Special Appearance: Never Alone by Barlow Girls_**

**_Disclaimer: anything you may recognize does not belong to me._**

**_Dedication: Ze loverly Lady Mel and Maddy. You guys are so swell. XD Maddy, you won't read this until after the 13th episode unless you cheat , (Think we're on 8 now, the Impossible Planet) because sure as heck I won't give it away, and LM…well, you know this song well, and I told you the ending before you became a fan . . XD (Don't laugh, missy… . ) _**

**_This song was used in a music video I saw on You Tube, which not only made me cry (um, and therefore hyperventilate) but realize that this song is perfect for the Doctor Who separation, and since I haven't thought of this song in ages, (I used to know the lyrics off the top of my head, but now I can't sing it or I'll bloody well cry again,) if I get some of the lyrics wrong, forgive me and eat the bananas I shall so gladly provide for you if you review. If you easily cry (such as moi in the case of DW and Co.)… Well…_**

._**Skyper.** _

_**Never Alone**_

Rose Tyler sighed as she waited for the city bus and started humming a song that had been playing on her radio earlier that morning. It had become engraved in her mind, almost as if the words were poignant, which, she supposed sadly, they were. They reminded her of her own self. And _him_. She sighed again and could imagine herself singing this song to the—no, _her_—Doctor, if ever she could manage to without breaking down and crying out in misery and pain.

_I waited for you today_

_But you didn't show, oh no, no._

_I needed you today_

_So where did you go?_

_You told me to call_

_Said you'd be there_

_And though I haven't seen you_

_Are you still there?_

Without warning, the tears that had been building up inside were triggered and down they came silently. _Doctor! Where are you? What are you doing? Are you trying to find your way back to me? I want you back so much!_ Swiping furiously at them, Rose stood up and walked over to the bus stop with the other people who were already gathered there, waiting patiently. She hid her face behind her hair, hoping that no one would notice the pain on her face or the intensity of her tears. She tried to forget this song that was a painful reminder of her own life, to forget _him_, but both were impossible. This song was true for her, and deep down she knew it. No, actually, she knew it already; it was plain on the surface. She just didn't want to admit it. That she could never see him again.

_I cried out with no reply_

_And I can't feel you by my side_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know _

_You're here_

_And I'm never alone_

The tears came flooding now, the pain and loneliness too intense for her to contain, and if she wasn't careful she was going to start blubbering loudly, for the entire city to here. Just what she needed. The rain and miserableness (A/N: not a word? I just made it one) of this morning made it worse. She just wanted to run back home, hide away in her basement, and eat chocolate ice cream while watching old reruns. She watched as the bus pulled up to the stop and entered it slowly.

_And though I cannot see you_

_And I can't explain why_

_Such a deep, deep reassurance_

_You've placed in my life_

_Whoa, we cannot separate_

_'Cause you're part of me_

_And though you're invisible_

_I'll trust the unseen_

The words came back to her still with strong force, the day still fresh in her mind. _"I love you," she managed to choke out, tears coursing down her cheeks. There was almost a slight pause. "Quite right too," he replied with a slight sad smile, and she knew he was struggling to hold back his own tears. "Rose Tyler—" and then he was gone. Gone from view. Gone from her life. And he would never return._ Rose struggled to hold back a wail as a sudden wave of pain washed over her at the not-the-first-realization, and she turned and leaned against the bus window, trying to cover it from the lady that looked over at her with concern who must have heard something.

_I cried out with no reply_

_And I can't feel you by my side_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know_

_You're here_

_And I'm never alone_

Rose sighed again. No, he wasn't completely gone. She still had…she still had memories. Beautiful, heart-warming memories. She was going to cling to them for the rest of her life, but would no longer dare to hope. Dare to hope that her Doctor would return to her…she shook her head. She thought back to the words that had captured her, that had made her sob harder, that had helped her to endure the suffering and loneliness she now faced, that had made her go on, though tortured.

_**We cannot separate**_

'**_Cause you're part of me_**

**_And though you're invisible_**

**_I'll trust the unseen_**

**_I cried out with no reply_**

**_And I can't feel you by my side_**

**_So I'll hold tight to what I know_**

**_So I'll hold tight to what I know_**

**_You're here_**

**_And I'm never alone_**

"Oh, my Doctor," Rose whispered brokenly against the bus window, the tears fogging her view. She stood up straight and tugged on the wire above her, wiping away her tears finally as the bus slowed to a stop, and eased around the elderly lady who still gazed at her with concern. When she emerged from that bus she knew she would not blubber. There would be no tears anymore, for after all, she thought with newfound strength and courage, _her_ Doctor was there with her, and she would never be alone.

* * *

**_Oh man…this totally tore a giant hole in my heart, and I'm sorry 'bout any spelling mistakes, but, yeah, hope you…read this little sad thing. This idea kept bugging and cajoling me into this fic piece…I thought about it while I was cleaning out my garage, so, sorry if it sucks. My first time doing anything but fluff….for DW, so I hope you enjoyed it. Actually, I'd be really sad if you laughed the whole time you read this. Oh well. 'nough of my rambling! Remember, if you review I'll send you a Banana! _**

**_P.S. Guess what guys? I've totally made two more Doctor Who fans (Dedication, dedication -) and found out that…at least 4 of my other friends watch it (and love it)! Now I'm all…. "Who turned the lights out on me here?" I can't believe I didn't see this before, and shame on me that I didn't. _**


End file.
